


Move My Stars

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuuri obviously doesn't know what to do, drunk Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: “I – I think you went into the wrong room,” he found himself saying and swallowed a little when Viktor sighed deeply at that, his arm curling even closer around Yuuri. 
“I’m exactly where I want to be,” he replied. His voice was quiet and steady, but his accent was way heavier than usual, every ‘r’ he formed rolling from his tongue like thunder. Yuuri found that he somehow liked it. “Can I stay with you? Please let me stay, Yuuri. I’m your coach, you should definitely let me stay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's episode 5 was like a shot in my heart. Why would you do that to me.  
> Have some fluffiness with a bit of angst!

Yuuri jolted awake when the darkness around him moved. It took his not yet quite awake mind a few moments before he realized that it was another person, and by the time he had figured out that this other person was none other than Viktor, it was already too late to escape. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, his breath warm and heavy with sake as he slung one arm around Yuuri and pressed his cold nose into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri was not sure whether he liked the situation he found himself in, yet did not find it in himself to protest against it either. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Viktor was warm and heavy and entirely too close against him and he had come uninvited on top of that. At least there were no more embarrassing posters on his walls; not that Viktor would have cared much for them in the state he was. Then again, Yuuri did not know how drunk his coach really was. 

“I – I think you went into the wrong room,” he found himself saying and swallowed a little when Viktor sighed deeply at that, his arm curling even closer around Yuuri. 

“I’m exactly where I want to be,” he replied. His voice was quiet and steady, but his accent was way heavier than usual, every ‘r’ he formed rolling from his tongue like thunder. Yuuri found that he somehow liked it. “Can I stay with you? Please let me stay, Yuuri. I’m your coach, you should definitely let me stay.”

“I think you’re drunk,” Yuuri carefully answered and tensed a little when one of Viktor’s hands found his own and held it very loosely, playing with his fingers in a careless, light manner that caused his heart to beat a little faster. 

“Not as drunk as I’d like to be.” There was something odd in the way Viktor said it and Yuuri pondered about that fact hard enough to not freak out about the fact that Viktor Nikiforov was holding his hand. “But I’m not entirely sober too, I’ll admit. So you shouldn’t throw me out of your room, Yuuri, maybe I won’t find my room again and what will you do then? That would be entirely your fault.”

“Your room is just at the other end of the floor.”

There was a slight pause before Viktor sighed very deeply for the second time. “Why don’t you like me, Yuuri?”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri replied because he found himself utterly befuddled at that ridiculous question that made no sense whatsoever in his mind.

“I often think that you don’t want to spend time with me,” Viktor said after another slight pause. He did not let go of Yuuri’s hand the entire time and continued playing with his fingers. “People would murder for the chance of having me in their bed. And yet when I ask you to let me stay the night, you turn me away. Why is that?”

“It’s – it’s certainly not that I don’t like you,” Yuuri replied with a nervous laughter and looked at their hands. “I mean, you’re Viktor Nikiforov. Everyone likes you.”

“Everyone likes me,” Viktor echoed; his voice was strangely quiet and hollow. They said nothing for a long moment in which Yuuri frantically thought about several things: If there was any chance that he could get Viktor out of his bed before Yuuri developed a severe and embarrassing boner, how nice having Viktor hold his hand felt, how cold Viktor’s nose was, how strangely pensive his coach appeared and how it could have come to this situation. Viktor Nikiforov was always good for a surprise, indeed. “But does everyone also like Viktor, just Viktor? I don’t think people like me as a person, to be really honest, and in a way I can understand. There is not much to me once you take away the figure skating, I know.”

“That’s not true,” Yuuri promptly denied and surprised himself by turning around in Viktor’s arms. It was dark enough that he could only make out the vague features of Viktor’s face and, above all else, his eyes that seemed like molten silver and blue. He could not help but feel rising concern when he noticed that Viktor was not smiling. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor said and sighed once more before he closed his eyes. “I just wish you’d love me, that’s all. But I guess I can’t have everything, can I? I’m trying to give you space, to not be so – I mean, I notice it myself, yes? That I’m too pushy sometimes, even though I don’t want to bully you into anything you don’t want. You can’t change feelings, I know that, but somehow I can’t help but trying when you’re around.”

“Why would you want that?” Yuuri whispered before he could get a hold of himself. He could feel the warmth of embarrassment on his cheeks even in the dark and cursed himself. All of this was stupid and pointless; Viktor was drunk and there was no chance he could take the things he said for granted, even though he wanted nothing more than do exactly that.

Viktor said nothing for a while. Then he opened his eyes and gently touched one of Yuuri’s hot cheeks with his cold fingertips, looking at a spot somewhere near his mouth before their eyes met. “I can’t help it,” he said again, “You’re so…enticing. You’re real, you’re warm, you’re fleshed out and full of so much potential. You’re just at the beginning of your journey and I – want to see you flourish and grow and experience things, and I want to hold you close and help you and maybe also sometimes make love to you, but only if you want to, too.”

Yuuri’s mouth was impossibly dry, at least as dry as his eyes because he found himself unable to blink and tear away his gaze from Viktor’s self-deprecating half-smile that somehow made him look older than ever before. There was nothing he could say to that or rather, there were too many things he could say to that and none of them were doing Viktor’s words justice, and none of them were appropriate when Viktor would very likely regret what he had said in the morning. 

Viktor looked him for another long moment before he slowly retracted his fingertips and made an attempt to get up on his feet. “Well. I won’t bother you anymore tonight, Yuuri. Go back to sleep, tomorrow’s practice, yes?”

“Wait,” Yuuri found himself saying and Viktor paused at that in his movements, looking at him expectantly. His hands were clammy; he clutched them against his chest to calm himself and tried not to give a damn about the fact that he probably looked idiotic. “I mean. You can stay, if you like. For sleep! Just for sleep.”

It was amazing to see how fast Viktor’s entire face lit up in something that actually looked like real, utter delight. Yuuri felt his heart beat fast enough against his rib cage that it physically hurt and he struggled to breathe as Viktor flopped down next to him again. For a moment he actually felt like passing out when Viktor pressed his lovely nose against his shoulder and sighed again, this time almost blissfully. Was he dreaming or was it really happening? It was hard to believe that this was his life now. 

“Good night, Yuuri, sweet dreams,” Viktor whispered, and his voice was so quiet, so tender, that Yuuri could not help but shudder. 

If this was indeed a dream, it was one of the best he had ever had.


End file.
